leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cubone (Pokémon)
|} Cubone (Japanese: カラカラ Karakara) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 28. In Alola, Cubone will evolve into Alolan Marowak when leveled up at night starting at level 28. Biology Cubone is a small, bipedal Pokémon with a golden brown hide that covers most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Its belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and one large nail on each foot make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother as a helmet. Because of this, much of its actual face has never been seen, except for its triangular, black eyes and a small area surrounding them. The skull has two rounded horns on the top of its head and a tooth-like point on the lower sides. Under the skull, Cubone has a brown snout. The small Cubone survives only through the immense skill it possesses in wielding the bone it carries as a weapon. The bone allows it to learn and , two moves exclusive to Cubone and its evolution . It is called the Lonely Pokémon because of its tendency to keep to itself and avoid social situations, as it was apparently traumatized by the death of its mother. Cubone will often weep at night in mourning of its mother. When Cubone cries, the skull that it wears on its head vibrates and emits "a plaintive and mournful sound." On the night of a full moon, the cries are said to be especially terrible. Cubone seems to recognize its mother in the moon, and so it howls with a particular sadness. It lives in rocky areas, usually on or in caves. It also once inhabited the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town where deceased Pokémon were buried and mourned. is a natural predator of Cubone. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Cubone debuted in The School of Hard Knocks, under the ownership of Giselle. She used Cubone in a battle against , where it battled but lost. A Cubone was among the four Pokémon that were causing trouble for and his friends at the Pokémon Theme Park during Pikachu's Vacation. A Cubone appeared in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, where it was helping prepare his party. It played the drums in Meowth's band and would get easily sad and gloomy whenever Meowth yelled it, but it was also easily consolable. A Cubone appeared in PK15. It was the leader of the haunted house where various Pokémon were living. It led them in attempts to scare visitors out of the house. A Cubone appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!, under the ownership of Alvin. It was used in a Gym battle against Clembot and managed to defeat and . Minor appearances A Cubone appeared in Hypno's Naptime, where it was seen in HopHopHop Town's Pokémon Center. A Cubone appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Cubone appeared in A Chansey Operation as an injured Pokémon. A Cubone appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. A Cubone appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Cubone appeared in The Power of One. A Cubone appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Cubone appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey, under the ownership of the Pokémon Nurse School. A Trainer's Cubone appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Cubone appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Cubone appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. A Cubone appeared in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally as one of the Pokémon participating in a street festival. A Cubone appeared in 's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Cubone was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Cubone appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Cubone appeared in Showdown at Linoone during a fantasy, where Max explained that a Thick Club they found can enhance the strength of Cubone and Marowak. A Cubone appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Cubone appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Cubone appeared in Dawn's Early Night!, under the ownership of a Coordinator. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Trainer's Cubone appeared in a flashback in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. It was going to battle Narissa alongside a Marowak, only to run off when her ed into . A Cubone made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Cubone appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Two Trainers' Cubone appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Cubone appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. Two Cubone appeared in I Choose You!. One of them was among the Pokémon taking shelter from the rain in a cave alongside . A Trainer's Cubone appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Trainer's Cubone appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Cubone appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Four Trainers' Cubone appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries Pokémon, Cubone. Cubone has earned its classification as the Lonely Pokémon from its usual attitude of caring only for itself.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A Cubone appeared in File 2: Cubone in the Pokémon House in Lavender Town. It is the child of the ghostly Marowak, who died while defending it from Team Rocket. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cubone makes a cameo in Onix is On!, where it is battling 's Bulbasaur as a Pewter Gym Trainer's Pokémon. A Cubone appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. Multiple Cubone were under the control of s in Piloswine Whine. They attack and but are easily defeated. owns a Cubone nicknamed Bonee, which first appeared in Slugging It Out With Slugma. It notably has a star-shaped crack in his skull. Cubone's main role in the team is to take out targets from afar using his bone-based attacks. In Lively Larvitar, the origin of Crystal's Cubone is revealed: it, along with Crystal's , , and , were wild Pokémon living in Mt. Mortar and had fought with a local that had gone berserk from a severe eye injury. Bonee had used several bone clubs for Crystal to use as arm casts. A Cubone appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Cubone is seen with during the baseball match that took place in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. 's Cubone was used in the Gym battle against in Get The Last Badge!!. caught a Cubone prior to Red VS Green?!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the stage, a Cubone can be seen on the Terrain standing atop the highest platform built into a rock. and Pokémon Fossils can also be seen on the Ground Terrain. Trophy information "A Lonely Pokémon. It wears its mother's skull as a helmet--for this reason, no one has ever seen its face. It sometimes sees its departed mother's face in the full moon, which causes it to grow sad and cry. The stains on the skull are tracks of its tears. When it cries, the skull shakes and emits a mournful sound. When it levels up, it evolves into Marowak." Merchandise Cubone was one of the first four Pokémon designs revealed when the Pokémon 151 brand was first announced. In the shirt design, Cubone's skull is in the center of the shirt, with two Thick Clubs in crossing below it. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} that hear its cries will attack it from the air.}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} (Desert)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lavender Town}} |} |} |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |area=Endless Level 11, Forever Level 11, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C)}} |area=Cheerful Meadow}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 74}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (All Areas), Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Fury Attack Cubone|English|United States|5|December 13 to 19, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Fury Attack Cubone}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=Thick Club|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2 |frlg1=Thick Club|frlg1type=None|frlg1rar=5 |dppt1=Thick Club|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Thick Club|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |xy1=Thick Club|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |sm1=Thick Club|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Thick Club|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10| }} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |sprite2=105Marowak |name2=Marowak |form2= |type1-2=Ground |evotype1a=Level |level1a=28 at night |sprite2a=105Marowak-Alola |name2a=Marowak |form2a=Alola Form |type1-2a=Fire |type2-2a=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Cubone was originally known as "Orphon," a corruption of the word "orphan," based on its abandonment at birth. * Cubone is Midori Harada's favorite Pokémon. * Cubone is one of the Pokémon that appears in the Pokémon 151 clothing line. * Cubone is the only Pokémon that can evolve into a dual-type Pokémon that doesn't share any types with its evolution. * A Japanese trading card, which features Cubone using the move , partially reveals Cubone's face. * While Alolan Marowak shares the Ability with Cubone, Cubone is unable to retain this Ability after evolving in the Alola region. This is because Cubone's Rock Head is its first Ability, while Alolan Marowak's Rock Head is its Hidden Ability. Origin Cubone may be based on a dinosaur. It also could be based on primitive cultures that wore bones for decoration and used them for weapons. Name origin Cubone may be a combination of cute and bone, cub and bone, or (a reference to its pale white head or that its bone resembles a billiards or snooker cue) and bone. It could also be a combination of the Latin word cubo (recluse) and bone; this can refer to its lonely nature. Karakara may be taken to mean からから (clattering). It is worth noting that karakara denotes lighter clattering than がらがら . In other languages and , referring to |es=Cubone|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tragosso|demeaning=From , , and |it=Cubone|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=탕구리 Tangguri|komeaning=From or and |zh_yue=卡拉卡拉 Kālāaikālāai|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=可拉可拉 Kělākělā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=क्यूबोन Cubone|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кьюбон K'yubon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Bonee External links * |} 104 Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Tragosso es:Cubone fr:Osselait it:Cubone ja:カラカラ zh:卡拉卡拉